Pre Mortem
by seppukuu
Summary: Es tat weh, Renjis fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, als Nii-sama ihm mitteilte, meine Exekution sei vorgezogen worden. Mit seinem Entsetzen zersprang auch meine törichte Hoffnung in tausend Stücke und drohte, mich gleichermaßen zu zerfetzen.


_A/N:  
Eine kurze Reflexion, um meine ewig andauernde Schreibblockade endlich zu überwinden... Vielleicht erinnern sich ja ein paar noch an die alten Bleach-Kapitel, in denen Rukia in Senzaikyuu eingesperrt wurde und exekutiert werden sollte - folgendes sind ein paar Gedankengänge dazu, inspiriert durch einen eigenartigen Traum. Wünscht mir Glück, dass ich in nächster Zeit mal wieder bessere Einfälle bekomme._

_Disclaimer: Rukia und Bleach gehören Kubo Tite, ich mache hiermit kein Geld und werde diese Geschichte sicherlich niemals außerhalb des Internets veröffentlichen.  
Rating: Wie immer für alle, die lesen können.  
Musik: Rukias Thema, "Wing Stock" von Ashley Macisaac._

* * *

Aus der Unwirklichkeit  
führe uns in die Wirklichkeit!  
Aus der Dunkelheit  
führe uns ins Licht!  
Vom Tode führe uns zur  
Unsterblichkeit.

(Indische Weisheit) _  
_

* * *

_Ich werde sterben._  
Was für ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Was heißt es wohl, zu _sterben_? Ich bin doch schon seit so langer Zeit tot...

Ich werde sterben.  
Was für ein trauriger Gedanke. Meine Seele wird aufhören, zu existieren. Ist die Seele nicht unvergänglich? Eingegliedert in den ewig währenden Kreislauf von Tod und Widergeburt...

Welch erdrückende Langeweile in diesem Raum schwebt... Ich habe aufgehört, die Sekunden zu zählen. Solange ich noch in der geschlossenen Zelle saß waren Renjis und Hanataros Besuche mein einziger Indikator verstreichender Zeit...

Renji. Was für ein Dummkopf. Verbringt all seine freie Zeit bei mir, obwohl er genau weiß, dass er damit seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Nii-sama erwartet viel von seinen Untergebenen und duldet keinen Ungehorsam. Und doch war es Renji, der noch einen Funken des Lichts in meinem düsteren Inneren bewahrte. Sein unablässiger Optimismus gab mir Kraft...  
Wie Naiv von mir.  
Nii-sama ist ein unbarmherziger Mann. Es tat weh, Renjis fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, als Nii-sama ihm mitteilte, meine Exekution sei vorgezogen worden. Mit seinem Entsetzen zersprang auch meine törichte Hoffnung in tausend Stücke und drohte, mich gleichermaßen zu zerfetzen. Stattdessen erinnerte ich mich meines Ranges und zwang mich, wenigstens ein klein wenig Würde zu bewahren, um meinen Bruder nicht weiter zu entehren.

Der Spalt in der Wand meines neuen Gefängnisses, der mir meine Gefangenschaft höhnisch vor Augen führt, scheint wie ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt - greifbar, und doch wieder nicht.  
Shinigami sind erbarmungslose Wesen. Minute um Minute verharrt mein Blick auf dem Soukyoku Berg, der das Ende meines Seins einläuten wird. Auch nachts kann ich meine Augen nicht von ihm lösen, sein Bild hat sich in sie gebrannt und scheint nie wieder zu verblassen.

Ich werde sterben.  
Was für ein erschreckender Gedanke. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht eine unangemessene Angst ist, die jede Faser meines Daseins erstarren lässt. Habe ich nicht lange genug gelebt? Auf Erden wie im Jenseits... Ich habe gelebt. Irgendwann einmal muss jeder sterben.  
Und doch... Meine Seele wird nie wieder unter der Sonne wandeln können. Eine frische Briese, der Duft der Natur, die Geräusche der Lebenden... All das werde ich verlieren. Doch wenn ich sterbe, wir auch mein Denken stoppen. Wäre das nicht eine Erlösung? Erinnerungen eines so langen Lebens, gute wie tragische...  
Bin ich egoistisch, weil ich sie trotzdem erhalten will?  
Bin ich egoistisch, weil ich will, dass die Sonne aufhört zu scheinen und meine Trauer, die ich nicht zeigen darf, in unablässigen Strömen zur Erde fällt?  
Fühlen... Ich werde nie wieder fühlen. Keine Schmerzen, aber auch nicht die wärmende Empfindung einer Umarmung. Das tröstende Gefühl Renjis Hand auf meiner Schulter, in stiller Übereinkunft. Ein Gefühl, das ich lange ersehnte - Zuneigung, Liebe... Und doch erinnere ich mich nur noch an Renjis entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Nii-sama... Bedeute ich Euch überhaupt nichts? Ist es für Euch wirklich so einfach, mit ausdrucksloser Mine mein Leben zu beenden?

Ich werde sterben.  
Was für ein bedrückender Gedanke. Meine Vergehen rechtfertigen doch nicht eine solche Bestrafung...

Nii-sama, habe ich Eure Ehre, Euren Stolz so sehr verletzt? Ich habe doch nur versucht, meine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Ich habe doch nur versucht, meine Arbeit zu machen. Ich habe doch nur versucht, zu überleben...  
War das so anmaßend von mir?

Ichigo... Es tut mir Leid. Es ist meine Schuld, dass auch du sterben musstest. Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen... Hasst du mich jetzt? Wirst du an mich denken, wenn die Nachricht meines Todes in Rukongai Einzug hält? Wirst du um mich trauern? Wirst wenigstens du noch meiner erinnern, wenn meine Existenz endgültig dem Strom der Widergeburt entrissen wird?  
War es mein Schicksal, dir an jenem Tag zu begegnen...?

Ich werde sterben.  
Was für ein erniedrigender Gedanke.  
Wenn er doch nur an dem Tag nicht dort gewesen wäre... Wenn er _ihm_ doch nur nicht so ähnlich wäre...! Wenn er doch nur keine so absurd große Kraft besäße!  
Ich bin so weit gekommen, bin aus der untersten Schicht in die nobelste Familie aufgestiegen, habe alles gegeben, um meinen Posten zu verteidigen, allen Neidern zu zeigen, dass ich mein Glück verdiente! Ich wollte doch nichts weiter, als niemandem zur Last zu fallen... Und da kommt ein Sterblicher daher und beraubt mich meiner Kraft! Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch! Ich bin eine Shinigami, eine Kuchiki, welch schändliches Verhalten dieser _Mensch_ doch in mir weckte...! Und selbst meiner Kraft beraubt war er noch immer auf meine Hilfe angewiesen, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, mich als eine von ihnen auszugeben, habe mich fast auf dieselbe Stufe wie sie herabgelassen...  
Schwach... Ich bin so schwach! Wieso erwarte ich Vergebung für eine solche Torheit? Ich verdiene es... Ich verdiene es, zu sterben! Nur so kann ich meine Ehre wiederherstellen... Nur so kann ich mich des Namens Kuchiki würdig erweisen und Nii-sama die Bürde meine Existenz nehmen.  
Ich werde sterben... Ich werde sterben!

Renji... Was sagst du da? Eindringlinge, Fremde - ein Shinigami, Ichigo...!

Ich werde sterben.  
Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke!  
Ich werde nicht sterben. Ich _will_ nicht sterben. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, meiner Existenz ein Ende zu setzen. Ich werde ihnen nicht diese Genugtuung geben, wir haben doch nichts falsch gemacht.

Renji, bitte tu ihm nichts, ihn trifft keine Schuld. Du wolltest mich nur beschützen, doch ist nicht Ichigo dein Feind.

Ichigo... Du lebst! Du bist wieder ein Shinigami... Du wolltest doch nur helfen, und du hast so eine unglaubliche Kraft... Ich bete dafür, dass ich dich noch ein Mal sehen darf. Du bist so ein Narr, hierher zu kommen, wo ich es dir doch verboten habe. Warum kannst du nur nie auf das hören, was ich dir sage?  
Danke, Ichigo. Danke, dass du mich aus meiner Lethargie befreit hast. Ich werde erhobenen Hauptes abtreten, denn das habe ich von dir gelernt.  
Doch du kämpfst nur für die, die du erreichen kannst... Ichigo...

Ich werde sterben...


End file.
